Máscara às avessas
by livora-escarlett1
Summary: Ao mesmo tempo em que era um raio decisivo e marcante, era uma presença sutil e distante. Uma garota estranha junta-se ao time sete, mostrando uma personalidade extremamente diferente das outras meninas à sua volta; de onde viria, quem seria?
1. É ela

- Bom, houve um grande número de alunos novatos, vindos de países e vilas diferentes. Tivemos de dividi-los entre todos os times já formados. – Explicava Kakashi, um homem alto, de cabelos prateados e talhe esbelto, com uma máscara azul, que lhe cobria a maior parte do rosto, defronte ao trio do dilema: Uzumaki Naruto, um louro, de olhos azuis, Haruno Sakura, uma menina de madeixas róseas, e Uchiha Sasuke, um garoto pálido, de olhos e cabelos negros.

- E...? – A única figura feminina perguntou, sem demonstrar qualquer euforia.

- Agora, vocês têm um novo companheiro. Ou, devo dizer, "companheira". Seu nome é Talula, e não se sabe a que clã pertença. É inteligente, silenciosa e... Enfim. Nunca vi um time tão agraciado quanto o de vocês, realmente. Terão a ajuda de uma menina com notas surpreendentes. Além de tudo, devo dizer que é extremamente bonita. Eu diria, até...

- Ero-Kakashi! – O lourinho, apontando, de olhos arregalados, o mestre, gritou.

- Baka Naruto! Não fale assim com sensei! – Berrou Sakura, acertando-lhe um soco no crânio dourado.

- Ei, ei, ei... Onde essa... essa... Talula está?

O mais velho, num olhar gentil, dirigiu-se a um ponto ignota com sua voz:

- Talula, Talula! Venha cá! O que está fazendo?

Então, um belíssimo e grave timbre musical respondeu:

- Não serei imediata, Hakate-sensei.

- Que... vocabulário... – Haruno comentou, surpresa.

- Ah, sim. Por pouco, não me esquecia. Talula tem imutável hábito de ler. É, sem dúvidas, uma moça muito inteligente.

Alguns instantes depois, arbustos tremularam, atraindo a atenção de todos. Um laivo de vento, soprando com maior veemência, separou a copa de baixas plantas e revelou, assim, uma esplendorosa silhueta feminina, que, sem demorar muito, estacou.

- Talula, é? – Uzumaki, muito surpreso com a aparição, indagou.

- Deveras. Chamo-me Talula.

- Talula de quê? – A menina de cabelos rosados tomou partido do inquérito.

- Não convém. – A outra, ríspida, revidou.

- O meu é... – O lourinho recomeçaria a falação, mas a nova voz interrompeu-o:

- Conheço-o, Uzumaki Naruto. A senhorita, de madeixa rosicler (rosa pálido), atende por Haruno Sakura. – E apontou a outra garota, que não afastava os olhos de seu perfil. – E você é Uchiha Sasuke.

Apesar de suas palavras nada hostis, Talula mantinha uma expressão seca, distante, o que não agradou a seus colegas. Naruto, fazendo amuado beicinho, virou-lhe as costas; a menina de fronte rosada baixou os olhos verdes, numa certa desconfiança. Já Uchiha, em sua inalterável carranca, pôs-se a encará-la com normalidade, como se ela não lhe fosse estranha. Não, ao menos, uma patética estranha. E a moça, percebendo-o, lançou-lhe um olhar indiferente.

- Bem, creio que foram devidamente apresentados. – Hatake concluiu.

A novata era alta, possuía longas e sedosas madeixas negras, que lhe atingiam os belos pezinhos afilados. Os olhos eram pretos como fuligem, e dir-se-ia quererem arrastar tudo o que borboleteasse à sua frente. Sua acetinada tez (pele) era de uma alvura imaculada, intocável, o que contrastava com suas vestes. Coroando um colo soberbo, um busto farto sustentava-se no decote de um espartilho negro, que prendia um saiote bordô (vermelho escuro). Em ambas as voluptuosas e grossas pernas, uma grande fita de cetim perto descia, em espiral, ligada à sapatilhas de mesma cor. Pequena minúcia: em sua face direita, havia uma estranha cicatriz, que imitava um "jogo-da-velha" na diagonal.

"Ela é muito mais bonita que Sakura-chan!" – O menino dos cabelos de ouro pensou, estupefato.

- Por que não se apresenta direito? – Perguntou Sakura, deixando os primeiros arrufos de lado.

- Creio que já tenha sido.

- Faça-o por si mesma, "ué". – Naruto, fazendo o mesmo, insistiu.

- Céus... – A moça anelou um suspiro angelical, levando a mãozinha ao peito. – Sendo assim, chamo-me Talula, como Hatake já disse. Estou na idade do azar, ou seja, tenho treze primaveras. Bem... Creio que seja tudo. – Pausou, sem retirar os olhos do menino carrancudo, que ainda encarava-a.

- Só isso? – Uzumaki, voltando à perplexidade, indagou.

Aqui, as faces pálidas sombrearam-se de um laivo negro.

- Que mais esperavam, meus caros? – E, assim, calou-se.

- Ótimo, pessoal. Agora, temos uma missão. – O professor reiniciou sua fala..

Aqui, todos voltaram a atenção ao mais velho. Um brilho de empolgação iluminava os semblantes de Haruno e Uzumaki, enquanto um fulgor lucífero acendia os olhos do único Uchiha.

- Ei, ei. E o que é que vamos fazer? – O lourinho, rindo exageradamente, indagou.

- Tenho, comigo, três pássaros negros. Vocês terão de capturá-los e trazê-los para mim...

- O quê?? – Novamente, o mais afoito gritou, perplexo. – Só isso? Kakashi-sensei! Nós não poderíamos ter missões melhores, não?

O homem olhou-o com certa reprovação, levando uma de suas mãos à têmpora.

- Naruto, não será tão fácil. As aves são rápidas, inteligentes e treinadas. Vocês terão de correr bastante.

- Sem problema! – Rindo, Naruto ergueu os braços e exclamou. – Vamos, sensei! Solte esses bichos!

- Acalme-se. Ainda não terminei. – O outro voltou a cruzar os braços. – Vocês terão até a tarde para entregar-me os pássaros. Caso contrário, carregarão o peso de perder para simples corvos.

- Com certeza, isso não acontecerá comigo! – Novamente, o mocinho retrucou.

- Vá em frente e prove, Naruto. O mesmo é válido para vocês, Sasuke, Sakura e Talula.

Ao ouvir seu nome, a morena pálida lançou um olhar inexpressivo ao professor e baixou as pálpebras rosadas. O menino carrancudo, que não se sentia nem um pouco afetado pela presença da novata, sombreou um riso sarcástico, como era seu costume fazer. Sakura, por sua vez, franziu a testa.

- Certo. – E inclinou, rapidamente, a fronte.

- Preparados? Vão. – Kakashi, então, retirando uma gaiola de um lugar desconhecido, abriu-a.

Negros pares de asas esvoaçaram-se. Eram três pássaros, que corriam como vento. Sua velocidade, deveras, era incrível, dir-se-ia incalculável.

Em mesmo segundo, três dos integrantes do sétimo time puseram-se a correr também. O único a não o fazer fora ela, a própria, a pálida estranha, que se manteve de olhos cerrados por alguns instantes.

Passados alguns segundos, sua íris negra desvendou-se, revelando uma idéia curiosa. Estendeu a mãozinha afilada, ao ver que um dos corvos esvoaçar-se-ia a centímetros de sua aura. Quando estava prestes a agarrá-lo, no entanto, e seus dedinhos roçaram a ponta da asa negra do animal, todo seu semblante azulou-se; uma eletricidade percorrera-lhe os contornos, e, num impulso, foi obrigada a retrair o torneado pulso lívido, segurando-o.

"Que diabo?... Oh, sim. Como pude ser tão tola? Esse pássaro não voaria tão perto de seus caçadores assim, embalde. É elétrico... Então, que farei?..." – Refletiu e fitou o agressor, que já estava longe. Um forte laivo de ventania arrebatou todo seu talhe, e a moça, subitamente, sofreu estranha mutação: suas faces opacas iluminaram-se, e sua comprida trança negra enlaçou sua cintura. – "J'ai trouvé (Encontrei, em francês. Pode-se ver que, por qualquer razão, Talula possui uma descendência especulável)! Céus. Simples." – Calcando os dedos na esbelta cintura, olhou à sua volta, à procura de algum ponto alto. – "Bah. Tenho de apressar-me. Ou Uchiha pegá-los-á antes de mim. Veja como corre. Mère du Ciel!" – Avistando uma pedra, fez-se rápida e caminhou até a mesma. Num movimento perspicaz, alçou-se e pôs-se sobre a rocha, visto que a ponta de sua mimosa sapatilha pressionava-a. Assentou-se e, retirando uma espécie de vegetal, uma faca e algumas linhas finíssimas de uma pequena bolsa, começou a organizar algo estranho.

Em poucos instantes, com a navalha, rasgava parte da planta. Desta, em consistência repelente, mas incolor, um líquido escorreu e foi, logo, aplicado nos fios que a menina retirara de sua mochila minúscula. Rapidamente, ela se ergueu e fez uma rede com o resultado de sua ocupação interior.

A teia era finíssima, quase imperceptível, e Talula voltava a posicionar-se por sobre o seixo (pedra, rocha), selando os belíssimos e rasgados olhos negros.

"Exercício bucólico, minha cara... Você tem de, somente, preencher os pulmões com ar e soltar a voz das pregas vocais. Somente, simplesmente."

Uzumaki corria como um tresloucado, quando avistou a postura da novata. Esta se encontrava inerte, assentada, tranqüila e fleumática.

- Que é que ela está fazendo, dattebayo? – Indagou para si mesmo, assustado.

A menina de cabelos rosados, de sua parte, não podia deixar de horrorizar-se com a apatia de sua nova colega.

- O... o que ela está...? Que louca! Vai perder... – Enquanto corria, ponderava.

Uchiha? Bem... Numa estratégia inteligente, mas pouco provável, tentava agarrar uma das aves. Certo momento, quando tornou suas lívidas faces para a esquerda, avistou o quadro estranho. Entretanto, apesar de, interiormente, surpreender-se, não fez qualquer comentário ou denotou expressão de espanto. Simplesmente prosseguiu com seu plano, que, se não tomasse tanto tempo, seria o primeiro a libar êxito.

Um timbre magnífico, inefável inebriou a atmosfera de todos os presentes. Subitamente, Sakura, Naruto e Sasuke estacaram, lançando olhares incrédulos à morena pálida; a mesma cantava. Suas finas e negras sobrancelhas franziam sua bela fronte angelical, e seus olhos estavam cerrados a meio, coalhando-lhe a pungente luz que se desprendia das pupilas negras e frias. Todo seu semblante emanava um fulgor diáfano, celestial, que lhe avivava os brios d'alma.

Os corvos, de imediato, atenuaram seu vôo horizontal, fazendo grande giro e voltando-se para a direção de Talula. Esta, sem perder o afável fôlego, manteve a voz estável, magnífica e lúgubre, até que os animais achegassem-se à seu espaço. Contudo, antes que a tocassem, uma barreira colante ensopou-lhes a penugem obscura, atrapalhando-lhes o "planar". Caíram.

"Com efeito, Talula.". – Refletiu, erguendo-se e, com a própria armadilha que criara, atando os pássaros elétricos. Finalmente, tendo completado a tarefa, desceu de seu suporte e caminhou até Kakashi, que lia.

- Hatake-sensei. – Um fatídico sopro esvaiu-se, e o professor fitou-a. Sem impressionar-se muito, fechou seu livro e entrelaçou os braços.

- Talula-chan, você conseguiu. Pessoal, missão finalizada. Vocês

fracassaram, ao contrário da aluna novata. – Balançando, negativamente, a cabeça, prosseguiu. – Sabem que, ultimamente, estudamos o conteúdo relativo a sons. Como não se lembraram? Vocês não sabem, ainda, como trabalhar em equipe ou como prestar mais atenção às teorias. Bom trabalho, Talula.

Ela, sem agradecer ou mostrar satisfação, baixou a fronte, numa reverência formal.

- Sensei, como é que...? – Haruno, todavia, na precisão de contestar aquele acontecimento tão repentino, indagaria.

- Pessoal, já acabou. É só um treino. – O homem cortou-a. – Está certo que

Precisam prestar maior atenção à detalhes, mas... Enfim. Amanhã, teremos uma missão fora da vila. Teremos de acampar. Começaremos agora.

- Mas, mas, mas... Kakashi-sensei! Não temos barracas! – O lourinho

protestou, de mãos para o ar.

- Quem disse? – Ele, então, apontou uma árvore. Aos pés desta, havia uma pilha de bagagens práticas.

Imediatamente, a menina rosada e o garoto da Kyuubi gritaram, mais que espantados:

- COMO AQUILO SURGIU ALI?


	2. Primeiros oponentes em grupo

Havia algum tempo que caminhavam. Alinhados, Hatake e o antigo trio andavam. A estranha, entretanto, permanecia atrАs, meditando e, de quando em quando, comentando minЗcias sobre clima, paisagens e rastros consigo mesma. Seu semblante era um laivo puro de fleuma e apatia. Sua indiferenГa facial reinava, pois que ela nЦo demonstrava qualquer sentimento. Mantinha-se, apenas, sИria e fria, haurindo a beleza da aura do local, que parecia adorar a sua.

Uchiha Sasuke, agora, conservava uma frieza constante defronte a moГa. Pelo primeiro treino junto dela, um desaforo indesejАvel incomodava-o. Aquela menina parecia ser esnobe em demasia, o que, definitivamente, fazia-o sentir-se copiado ou subestimado. Contudo, era bom ator. Saberia, exatamente, como esconder tais primeiros arrufos. A carranca era sua mАscara favorita, e ninguИm o percebia.

Anoitecera, e todo o time preparava os apetrechos de acampamento. ю um canto, a menina pАlida fincava pesadas estacas no chЦo, enquanto a de cabelos rСseos conseguia lenha para uma fogueira. Quando a primeira pregava quatro suportes ao solo, os meninos amarravam, neles, uma corda, que daria em lonas grandes e alaranjadas. Eram as barracas.

Apesar encontrar-se com um livro romБntico em mЦos, o professor supervisionava o trabalho. Era curioso ver que seus alunos, em equipe, saМam-se melhor em trabalhos pequenos que em trabalhos grandiosos. Deveras, curioso.

A noite jА berrava no firmamento; somente com uma exceГЦo, todo o grupo jА repousava. Quem seria a ressalva?... Oh, jА И Сbvio, jА que todas as histСrias tЙm tal aspecto: a protagonista И o ativo principal. Pois bem. Era a novata. Seus pezinhos movimentavam-se rapidamente, fazendo um rumor considerАvel. Em poucos instantes, atingiria um local plАcido, vazio, ermo, onde pretendia, ao que indicavam seus movimentos, fazer algo importante.

Os franjados cМlios negros de Uchiha tremularam; o balanГar afАvel de seu peito frАgil tornou-se grave, apressado, e suas belas mЦos lМvidas tatearam a fraГЦo do solo que jazia a seu lado. Num impulso, ergueu-se e, em silЙncio, abandonou a tenda.

⌠Que barulho И esse?...■ √ Ainda sonolento, pТde ponderar. Retornou Ю barraca e procurou por seus colegas. CИus, todos estavam ali, exceto a estranha, a nova integrante. √ ⌠EntЦo, И ela.■ √ JА sem alarmes, esboГou uma longa e tЙnue oscitaГЦo (bocejo). √ ⌠Droga. Atrapalhou meu sono.■ √ PТs-se sobre o fino colchЦo e pousou a cabeГa no estrado, baixando as grandes pАlpebras. Se esperasse um pouco, o cansaГo terminaria por abatЙ-lo. Assim, foi, atИ que, novamente, os burburinhos voltaram a aturdir-lhe o ouvido.

JА havia algum tempo, seus lindos pИs posicionavam-se perfeitamente, e um grosso tronco, Ю sua frente, sofria inЗmeros e rАpidos golpes. Em poucos minutos, jА desfar-se-ia por completo, tais eram a forГa e precisЦo com que a moГa o atingia.

Deveras. A morena macilenta (extremamente branca) treinava taijutsu, mas abstenhamo-nos, por enquanto, de citar seus exatos golpes.

Os dedinhos afilados procuraram por algo. Logo, encontraram um estojo de kunais e, sem qualquer dificuldade, brandindo trЙs lБminas. LanГando mЦo de duas, a moГa revelou um comportamento hediondo: pТs-se a... mutilar-se!

Um festim de suspiros de dor eclodiu. Um fluido escarlate banhava-lhe as voluptuosas e vultosas pernas, enquanto o pulso pАlido movia-se, em gestos precisos, com a faca. A mimosa tez rasgava-se em tiras.

Atingira o rumo da cena de exercМcio, estacando e camuflando-se junto a alguns arbustos espalhafatosos; pretendia conhecer as fidedignas (reais) e palpАveis intenГУes da moГa. Com naturalidade, percebera que esta treinava, apenas. Apenas?... Ora! TambИm, pudera! Os martМrios fМsicos findaram-se, antes que Sasuke pudesse tomar nota de sua existЙncia... Agora, sim, a novata somente praticava sua oscilaГЦo de luta.

⌠SС isso?...■ √ Uchiha ponderou, avaliando os golpes de sua colega. ю sua frente, a bela lМvida imprimia golpes Сbvios a uma grossa Аrvore sem vida, e seus pezinhos traГavam, no solo, linhas previsМveis e simples. √ ⌠EntЦo, ela И sС isso?...■ √ Sua mente escarninha prosseguiu, mas as seguintes aГУes do ⌠animador■ fizeram-na calar-se: o talhe feminino, numa velocidade infindamente inverossМmil, impossМvel, pТs-se a rodear a madeira, aplicando-lhe murros invisМveis a olho nu. √ ⌠Bem... NЦo interessa... Ainda И pouco...■ √ Aqui, Talula simplesmente desapareceu, sem apresentar quaisquer vestМgios de sua localizaГЦo ou, atИ mesmo, fuga. Anuviou-se... por completo! Tornara-se uma esquecida presenГa abstrata, para, segundos depois, trazer todo um armamento de pequenas lanГas, reaparecendo. Atirou suas armas contra o finado caule, com a mesma velocidade que explanara outrora. Em fraГЦo de milИsimos, enfiou-se numa regiЦo Зmida do solo e, localizando-se exatamente abaixo de sua vМtima inerte, chutou-a. Esta foi arremessada a uma longa distБncia, o que, afinal, surpreendeu, de leve, ao espectador. √ ⌠... Que... velocidade...■

Num repente, um raio cortou os ares, atingindo-lhe o aspecto angelical. Ela o descobrira e, agora, com as pАlpebras cerradas a meio, feria sua aura com as intensas chispas ferinas de seus belМssimos olhos rasgados.

- Uchiha Sasuke. √ A voz, numa fleuma aterradora, voltou-se aos ouvidos do carrancudo. √ HА nЦo demasiados instantes, o senhor jaz aМ, a fitar-me. E, devo declarar, tal fato apoquenta-me.

- E daМ?

- ⌠E daМ■, - Ela repetiu sua frase com cАustica saturaГЦo de escАrnio (sarcasmo agudo). √ meu caro, que, tomando tal pose, vocЙ obstrui meu jА Аrduo equilМbrio com a concentraГЦo.

- Quem liga?...

- O bom senso e meu relСgio, eu diria. Enfim, caso nЦo tenha qualquer bonanГa a oferecer-me, por obsИquio, queira privar-me de sua tЦo disputada companhia.

- Humph. √ Um riso irТnico moveu os lАbios do garoto, que se revelou, saindo do esconderijo. √ Acha mesmo que vou sair daqui?

- Oh, pelos CИus e pela terra. √ Ela, volvendo as pupilas ao cИu, entrelaГou suas mЦos por sob o profuso (cheio, farto, grande) busto, numa pose madura e austera. √ Enfim... Que penso eu? MХre du ciel! JА que, aparentemente, o senhor nЦo deseja retirar-se, resta-me fazer vistas grossas de seu disparate, apenas. Tem o direito de ir e vir, nЦo me cabe privА-lo de tal. √ EntЦo, tornou-se Ю frente e pТs-se a treinar outras tИcnicas imprescindМveis, o que fez por acerbar ainda mais a estupefaГЦo do invasor.

⌠Quem... quem ela pensa que И?...■

Era manhЦ. Todo o time estava de pИ.

- Kakashi-sensei... √ Naruto comeГou, fitando a novata, que se mantinha afastada, lendo.

- O quЙ, Naruto? √ O professor, tranqЭilo e distraМdo, revidou.

- O que И que Talula estА fazendo ali, longe de todos?

- Acho-a estranha... NЦo nos cumprimenta, nЦo nos... O que pensa sobre isso, Sasuke-kun? √ Sorrindo, a menina de madeixa rosicler (tonalidade rСseo-pАlida) perguntou Ю Uchiha, que, sem importar-se, respondeu:

- E quem liga para isso?...

- Tudo bem, pessoal. A folga acabou. Vamos seguir com a viagem.

- JА recolheram tudo? √ Finalmente dando-se conta do estado do ambiente a seu redor, Sakura, boquiaberta, indagou. Kakashi, num de seus gestos atrapalhados, levou uma das mЦos Ю nuca.

- Enquanto vocЙs trЙs buscavam Аgua, Talula ajudou-me. Recolheu os apetrechos.

- TцO rАpido? √ Naruto redargЭiu.

- Bem... Creio que sim, nЦo И? √ O professor, ainda desajeitado, respondeu.

Sasuke, de sua parte, ainda observava a colega. Algo, nos olhos da mesma, intrigava-o. Era como se, ali, houvesse reminiscЙncias amargas, mas entregues ao esquecimento.

Para sua surpresa, a moГa ergueu sua fronte, direcionando-lhe um olhar indiferente, mas naturalmente estarrecedor.

- Vamos, Talula. √ Kakashi, olhando-a com superioridade, chamou-a.

Andaram um pouco mais, sem conversar sobre muitos assuntos. A mais recente integrante do time sete, de cabeГa baixa, parecia praticar um mantras (PУe-se a repetir, continuamente, a Зltima palavra que se diz).

- Ei, ei, ei... Qual И a graГa em ficar repetindo a Зltima palavra que se diz? - Uzumaki espantou-se, apercebendo-se do comportamento.

Sakura, mais que de imediato, meteu-lhe um cascudo na cabeГa e rosnou.

- Baka. √ Sasuke suspirou, balanГando, negativamente, a cabeГa.

- Praticar o mantras И meditar. √ Haruno explicou, cruzando os braГos e virando-se, emburrada, para frente. Naruto, fitando a moГa estranha, comentou:

- Isso deve ser chato...

- E, creia, Uzumaki Naruto: o mantras requer muita paciЙncia e concentraГЦo... por tal minЗcia, diversas pessoas nЦo o praticam, por receio de que seja algo extremamente aborrecedor. Eu, contudo, sou obrigada a renegА-lo. Praticar a meditaГЦo И o melhor caminho para a harmonia. √ Ela, mantendo os olhos cerrados, discursou.

Todos, exceto Kakashi, Sasuke e a prСpria figura eloqЭente, caМram ao chЦo. ⌠Esnobe...■

Uchiha encarou a descorada, e esta lhe dedicou os grandes e empanados olhos. Sentindo um calafrio, no entanto, o garoto desviou sua atenГЦo para outro ponto, o que fez com que a novata voltasse a manter sua repetiГЦo de vocАbulos.

⌠CИus... Que estranha aura... Que diabo?■ √ Ponderando por alguns instantes, voltou a abandonar sua ocupaГЦo e olhou em volta. EntЦo, como uma chispa de sol, levou uma das mЦos Ю sua bolsa e retirou uma linha repleta de nСs, nos quais havia algumas kunais.

Eis que algo estrambСtico aconteceu: Uma turma de homens estranhos surgiu e cercou-os.

- VocЙ И Uchiha Sasuke? √ O mais velho dos rapazes perguntou, apontando para o garoto carrancudo, que, por sua vez, estacou.

- Isso nЦo И de sua conta. √ Respondeu o menino, cruzando seus braГos.

- Se vier por bem, nada acontecerА Ю seus colegas. и um conselho. Sugiro que o siga.

- NЦo vou seguir nada.

- Sasuke-kun! √ A menina rosada jА bramia, na ponta dos pИs.

O que travara diАlogo com Uchiha, ouvindo os gritos de Sakura, voltou-se para esta e a outra, a novata.

- Venham, tambИm. Precisamos de um divertimento extra, se И que me entendem.

- Seu!... √ Haruno, extАtica e chocada demais para tomar qualquer posiГЦo, ofendЙ-lo-ia. Finalmente atingindo algum cunho de razЦo, tentou golpeА-lo, mas seus movimentos foram vЦos.

Findo. A luta iniciara-se. Os ninjas jА atacavam, e Kakashi defendia, com sucesso razoАvel, o time. Contudo, aqueles homens eram... astutos. NЦo mais, todavia, que a morena pАlida, que, erguendo uma de suas sobrancelhas, sorriu, em sarcasmo:

- и certo que sЦo um capacho (subordinado, lacaio, etc.). Resta-nos saber, agora, a quem servem e o que querem aqui. Para mim, de qualquer modo, suas artimanhas sЦo ⌠cafИ pequeno■.

⌠MaldiГЦo, Talula!... SЦo fortes... Vejamos... O jutsu no qual estou pensando И, deveras, complexo; digamos que, em termos de consumo de chakra... Oh, CИus! NЦo tenho de intervir... Ou... tenho?■ √ Ponderando rapidamente, cerrou os olhos nublados e posicionou as mЦos para um provАvel jutsu. Mas... √ Hikari (Luz). √ Uma forte e inefАvel luz desprendeu-se da cicatriz de sua bochecha, envolvendo os adversАrios.

- Espero que apreciem a viagem. √ Prosseguiu, enquanto mantinha uma concentraГЦo profunda e precisa. √ и uma pena que meus instrumentos peculiares nЦo estejam aqui... Poderiam permanecer por maior tempo...

Todo o grupo de Kakashi estacou e, com as mЦos por sobre os olhos, protegeram-se da intensidade do fulgor (brilho, luz). Os agressores, atingidos pela tИcnica inИdita de Talula, nЦo podiam mover-se. Em realidade, dir-se-ia que estavam desacordados ou loucos, pois emanavam perguntas intermitentes.

- Onde estou? Por que И que nЦo enxergo nada? Querida, vocЙ estА aМ? Merda, espere... Eu tenho esposa? √ Finalmente, tocados por uma nСdoa de percepГЦo, punham-se a berrar. √ ESTOU CEGO!

A novata murmurou, numa voz arrastada, para seu time:

- Saiam daqui. RАpido.

O ninja de cabelos prateados, entendendo a posiГЦo de sua aluna, tornou-se para os outros:

- Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke... Para lА, rАpido. √ E apontou um canto afastado.

- QuЙ? Mas, mas, mas... √ Naruto protestou, pasmo.

- Com mil diabos! VЦo! √ A morena pАlida exclamou. √ Uzumaki...

Uchiha, que, por incrМvel que pareГa, compreendeu que, se permanecessem, colocar-se-iam em perigo, foi o primeiro a saltar para trАs. Sua atitude provocou uma reaГЦo em cadeia: Haruno acompanhou-o, visto que julgava certa qualquer atitude de seu mais querido colega. O lourinho, notando que a aura de sua mais nova companheira tomava uma transparЙncia alarmante, resolveu seguir aos outros parceiros. Apenas o professor permaneceu.

- Talula-chan,...

- Hatake-sensei, estА tudo bem. Creio que possa eliminА-los... √ Ela, dirigindo-se com seguranГa ao superior, nЦo desfez sua posiГЦo. Ele, entЦo, curioso para assistir ao desempenho de sua mais nova pupila, afastou-se. - Hooki (Abandono. De fato, И uma tИcnica exagerada. Mas, nesta fanfiction, permiti-me entregar aos extremos) no justu. √ e o clarЦo abstrato, mas poderoso, que se esvaМa das faces da macilenta tornou-se material e ainda mais potente, atingindo o apogeu (clМmax, auge, Аpice, etc.) de uma situaГЦo estranha: a grosseira derme dos oponentes fez-se em tiras, simplesmente, o que provocou um espetАculo macabro de gritos. Grotesco.

Cerca de dez segundos depois, devido aos ferimentos graves e extremamente profundos, os inimigos caМam ao chЦo, inertes e sem vida. E a moГa, exclamando ⌠cancelar■, afastou-se. A luz de sua face direita apagou-se.

⌠Merda! Que jutsu era aquele?■ √ Pensou Sasuke, imensamente surpreso.

- Ei, ei, ei, ei! Talula-san! √ Naruto, seguindo a menina, interpelou-a. Ela, volvendo-lhe um olhar apАtico, estacou.

- Sim, Uzumaki?

- Como... como... como aprendeu a fazer aquilo? Como?

- Digamos que... hА males que vЙm para o bem. √ Eis a singela resposta.

- NЦo entendi... √ Uzumaki, vendo-a afastar-se e tombando a cabeГa, murmurou.

⌠Nossa. Exatamente como imaginei. Talula И uma garota estranha, calada, mas pode mostrar que И capaz de proteger um grupo.■ √ O sensei refletiu, levando as mЦos Ю nuca.

- Aquela cicatriz И suspeita... √ E, tendo os lАbios vendados, sorriu.

- Kakashi-sensei, vocЙ sabe o que foi aquele jutsu, nЦo sabe? √ Sakura, mantendo os olhos os olhos na outra, indagou.

- Creio que ela tenha conseguido converter a luz em matИria (CИus). Talvez, sua cicatriz seja uma heranГa genИtica. Se for, nЦo hА como copiar a tИcnica usada.

Uchiha cruzou os braГos, incrИdulo.

- Foi em poucos segundos.

- Isso me lembra Gaara...

- Sensei, Talula И uma ninja boa, nЦo И? NЦo estaria envolvida com algum tipo de mАfia, nЦo И? √ O garoto da Kyuubi, arregalando seus grandes olhos azuis, engoliu seco.

- Espero que nЦo, Naruto. E, mesmo que esteja, nЦo trarА problemas.

- Ela tem algum tМtulo?...

- Ah, sim! Esqueci de dizer! √ Rindo, o professor prosseguiu. √ Talula И uma Chuunin.

Todos se entreolharam.

Havia uma boa parte de caminho a ser percorrida. JА estava tarde, e todos tiveram de parar para armar as barracas.

Quando estavam comendo, houve uma nova anotaГЦo sobre os costumes da boa ninja Chuunin.

Naruto e Sakura fitavam seu... ⌠prato■. Ali, havia, apenas, folhas.

- NЦo come carne, Talula? √ A menina de cabelos rosados perguntou, tentando ser gentil. A outra, com voz serena, respondeu-a:

- NЦo. Sou vegetariana. √ Baixou a fronte, buscando qualquer reflexЦo.

Em meio Ю noite, novamente, Sasuke ouviu os mesmos burburinhos estranhos. Erguer-se-ia para ver o que era?... 


End file.
